


[podfic] Turkey Soldier

by copperbadge, historymiss, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Family, Found Family, Gluttony, Podfic, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bucky has a firm policy: never say no to free food, especially on Thanksgiving."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Turkey Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turkey Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062952) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge), [historymiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss). 



**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Family, Found Family, Thanksgiving, Gluttony, Drunken Shenanigans  
  
 **Length:**  00:14:28  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Turkey%20Soldier_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
